


Save Me From My Nightmares

by janeyseymour



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feels, The other queens are there but very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeyseymour/pseuds/janeyseymour
Summary: Jane Seymour has become close to both Anne Boleyn and Katherine Howard in this life. What happens when she finds herself back in the 1500s, front row at both of their executions?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	Save Me From My Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely friends! I found myself in a bit of a rut after writing my first (longer) fic, but here we are again thanks to a wonderful tumblr prompt by @chimkennumget: 
> 
> "Okay but what if Jane gets nightmares about Anne’s execution? And now since she officially met and bonded with Kat, she now gets nightmares about her too.
> 
> Like, imagine, front row of the crowd, just up the scaffold was Anne, but it shifts to Kat too, and throughout the dream, she keeps calling out, tries to get to them, to save them, to stop the execution, but the crowd is holding her back, and she could hear Henry’s laugh echo as the executioner raised his weapon.
> 
> Imagine though, before she wakes up, the last thing she sees in her dream was Anne and Kat looking at her, and the last thing she hears are their screams.
> 
> Imagine her screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night, waking up everyone, and Anne just bursting in her room cause of course, what if some happened to her younger cousin? Kat looks horrified cause she never heard Jane sound and look so scared. The other queens are worried, all wanting to know more, but Anne pushed them out the room before any of them could ask.
> 
> Imagine Jane not letting her two cousins go, and cried herself to sleep without saying anything more than “you’re alive, you’re here” And “I’m so sorry”
> 
> Now that’s a fun concept"
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and as always have a lovely day!

The third queen had been bothered lately. Most of the time, the fans of the show flooded her social media with kind words, and those who were lucky enough to meet her at the stagedoor only had positive things to say. Unfortunately, there are always those one or two who are rude though, and they stick out like sore thumbs. Jane looked down at her phone for the sixth time that day, one particular message haunting her. 

_ How can you live with yourself knowing that you are the reason Anne got killed?  _ The message haunted her.  _ It’s all your fault. _

Jane Seymour was quite funny in the way that she hid all of her emotions. Sure, during the show, she was portrayed as this vulnerable woman. However, when she was off stage, she managed to hold in her emotions quite well. Afterall, mum friends typically were too busy focusing on their “children” to focus on their own feelings.

Jane suppressed her feelings like usual and continued on with her day, making sure to take the time to tend to Anne more than most days. In reality, it wasn’t all that hard. The second queen had a tendency to get herself into more than one sticky situation each day. 

The blonde had made dinner, ate with her family, cleaned up, and announced she was going to bed. As she settled into bed, her mind only went to one place.  _ The  _ message. 

“It wasn’t my fault,” she mumbled to herself repeatedly and rather unconvincingly. She wasn’t able to convince herself and fell into a fitful sleep. 

_ The third queen was back in the 1500s, wearing a long white and lavender gown sitting next to Henry in the front row, about to watch the beheading of the second queen. She watched as Anne was being dragged to the front of the stage, various members of the crowd shouting. _

_ “Off with her head!” _

_ “Behead the whore!” _

_ “Slut!” They screamed. Henry only laughed at these comments. _

_ “Henry, please don’t do this! You know it isn’t true! She’s innocent!” _

_ “Jane, be quiet, or you will meet the same fate.”  _

_ Slowly, Anne’s face began to morph into Katherine Howard’s. The girl began to fight the guards, trying to pull away desperately, screaming and crying.  _

_ Without thinking, Jane stood up and began to run towards the guards. _

_ “Kitty! Kitty, run! Please!”She turned her attention to the guards. “Let her go! She’s a child! How could you do something like this to a child? I’ll take her place! Kill me, not her!” She _

_ shrieked. The faster she ran, the further away the young girl got. The blonde only ran faster.  _

_ Unfortunately, the guards had been able to pull Katherine to the front of the stage. Quickly, the face of the girl turned back into Anne’s. It was stoic, but as Jane finally got to the stage, she could see the panic in her eyes. The innocence. The hurt that she was about to be beheaded for something she was wrongfully accused of. Jane made a grab for the sword, somehow wrestling it away from the guards. _

_ “Jane, if you know what is best for you, you will stop fighting!” Henry yelled from his throne.  _

_ “I don’t care! How could you do this to someone that you know is innocent? How could you do this to the queen?” Jane continued to struggle to keep hold of the sword she now possessed. “And how could you do this to Katherine Howard? She’s not at fault for what happened to her! None of this was her fault! She was taken advantage of! How can you not see that? You’re a-” Jane had gotten too caught up in yelling at her future husband, and the sword was taken from her while two other guards had grabbed the blonde by her arms. She fought profusely, but there was no use. They were tall, large, and strong.  _

_ Suddenly, both of her girls had their heads harshly pressed into the executioner’s block. The swordsman raised his arms, sword in hand. Henry began to laugh. His laugh only grew louder as a the seconds passed, echoing through Jane’s ears. _

_ Jane locked eyes with Anne. She locked eyes with Katherine. The swordsman began to swing. The last thing she heard was the girls’ shrieks. _

The silver queen woke up screaming with more fear and panic than she ever had before. Before she could begin to try to muffle her screams and cries, all five of the other queens had entered her room.

“Jane! What’s wrong, love?” Aragon questioned. 

“Jane, you need to breathe,” Parr began to make her way to the blonde, who only began to cower in fear. The sixth queen backed away. “I’m not going to hurt you, love.” 

“Seymour,” Cleves just sighed, not knowing what else to say.

“A-Anne. K-Kitty,” the blonde sobbed. “I - I couldn’t- I c-couldn’t-” Kat backed out of the room. She hadn’t ever heard Jane sound or look so scared. She was so used to the third queen seeing  _ her _ in this state, not the other way around. And she would gladly be back in the place of fear and anxiety if it meant that Jane wasn’t there now. It was too much for her to handle, so she made her way out of the room.

“Everybody needs to leave,” Anne stated as calmly as she could. The four remaining queens in the room began to argue, but Boleyn only stood her ground. 

“I’m pretty sure I said OUT!” She barked. Slowly, the four began to leave; only Catherine of Aragon was brave enough to linger by the doorway. 

“Lina, you need to go. I’m serious. I can handle this. She’s my cousin. Let me do this.” With a bit of hesitation, Catherine left. The woman with space buns slowly made her way to her cousin who was still shaking, silent tears still streaming down her face like a river. 

“Janey? Can you hear me?” The blonde wasn’t responsive. “Jane, babes, I need you to focus on my voice. It’s just Annie.”

“Annie?” Jane squeaked out, voice cracking slightly. 

“It’s just me. It’s just Annie,” The green queen tried to remember how Jane soothed her, only praying it would work for her cousin too. “Can I touch you?” Seymour nodded her head ever so slightly. Anne placed a hand on her cousin’s arm.

“You’re okay. You’re in the 21st century with the rest of the queens. Everyone is okay. You’re okay.”

“I’m so so sorry,” Jane began to cry again. 

“You don’t have to-”

“I couldn’t save you! I tried so hard to save you and Kitty. I just couldn’t.”

“Jane, what are you talking about?”

“You were both about to be-” Jane stopped herself from saying “beheaded”. Even in her shaken up state, she knew it would trigger something in her cousin. “And I just couldn’t save you, no matter how hard I tried.” The third queen pulled the second queen into a tight hug. Suddenly, something hit her. Kitty wasn’t there. She hadn’t seen the pink haired girl since she had woken up.

“Where’s Kitty?” She began to panic again. “Oh my God, I couldn’t save her!” She began to sob. 

“Katherine Howard, get in here!” Anne shouted. Within a few seconds, the girl appeared in the doorway, afraid to approach the situation.

“Hi,” she mumbled.

“Kitty!” Jane pulled Anne up off the bed with her, and she flung herself towards the fifth queen. Jane pulled them both into an embrace, but neither of the receiving queens were quite ready, so the three fell to the ground. 

“Janey, are you-”

“You’re alive! You’re okay!” The blonde muttered over and over as she stroked each of the girls’ hair, the tears only continuing to fall. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

“Annie, what’s-” The second queen shook her head, indicating they would talk about it later. For now, the two were going to stay and let Jane hold them for as long as she needed. 

Eventually, Anne and Katherine guided the blonde to the bed, a hard feat considering the silver queen was unwilling to let them go. Katherine and Anne were on either side of Jane, curled into her sides with the blonde clinging to each of them.

“You’re alive. You’re okay,” Jane continued to cry. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“Janey, it’s okay. Whatever happened, we’ll talk about it tomorrow. Please go to sleep. We’ll be right here when you wake up,” the second queen tried her best to comfort her cousin. Kat could only nod, already half asleep.

“We’ll be right here Janey. We love you.”

Jane began to fall asleep, but not before mumbling one last, “I’m so, so sorry.” 

The river of tears had run dry, and there were still scars left behind; that didn’t matter though. Right now, Jane was by her cousins’ sides.


End file.
